Sailor Moon algo diferente
by sailorworld
Summary: Es una historia diferente, mas que nada la historia se centra en las 3 rubias scouts, Haruka, Mina y por supuesto Serena
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí un fic diferente los personajes originales son de Naoko Tekeuchi, los personajes de màs y la historia son de mi imaginación, espero les guste, gracias por leer dejen Rewius.

_**PROLOGO**_

Bueno esta vez are un fanfic de Sailor Moon un poco diferente al que estoy acostumbrada, bueno pueden dar su opinión, puntos de vista, como lo puedo mejorar, es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta manera.

**CAPITULO 1 EL DEZASTRE**

**Hace 16 años - EU**

**Mansión Tetsu**

Sr. Damián - Dime como esta mi esposa?

Dr, - La sra Daphne esta estable, pero desafortunamente las pequeñas corren peligro

Sr. Damián - Dime se salvaran las 3

Dr. - Hay pocas probabilidades, bien sabes que las pequeñas corren peligro, a demás han cambiado sus apellidos a Tetsu y nadie sospecha, pero no te preocupes prometo salvare a las 3

Sr. Damián - Cuando nacerán mis hijas?

Dr. - En unas horas, sabes bien que ambas familias los buscan

Damián - Lo se Franco, pero nos amábamos y hace 4 años nació Haru, y ahora nuestras hijas

-Ya en la habitación-

Daphne - Dime que estaremos bien Franco

Franco - Claro, ya han pensado en como se llamaran tus hijas

Daphne - Si Serena y Mina

Damián - No se supone que todas iban a tener las mismas iniciales queridas

Daphne - El segundo nombre de todas será con la letra A,

Franco - Ahora que lo recuerdo a Haru nunca le dicen su primer nombre solo el segundo

Damián - Si es Aimé, solo cuando estamos solos decimos su primer nombre

Franco - Hay deben tener cuidado la familia de Daphne esta investigando al igual que la tuya, pero gracias a que yo arregle todo ustedes…

Damián - Lo será

Así las dos pequeñas nacieron, primero nació un chica de cabello rubios y ojos azules, y luego una muy parecida a la primera pero su cabello era mas rubio que el de la primera.

Damián - Que hermosa cuando estemos solos le diremos Sere y Min, cuando estemos juntos ya has decidido cierto, sus nombres con A

Daphne - Si serán Amore y Aine

Franco - Ustedes dos son muy originales

2años después de aquel suceso

Aimé - Vamos Amore y Aine a jugar

Aine - Deja a Amore

Damián - Aime deja a tus hermanitas en paz, tu madre está cansada (en eso entran franco)

Franco - Damián deben ocultarse rápido

Damián - Que pasa? (en eso su esposa aun embarazada de ya 9 meses asomaba mi…

Franco - Daphne esconde a las niñas y tu tambien

Damián: -Hazlo (así la madre lleva a su 3 pequeñas hijas a un escondite bajo una cama que tenían en el cuarto de la biblioteca

-Escondite-

Daphne - Aime escucha muy bien, pase lo que pase no permitas que tus hermanitas salgan y que Amore no grite ni llore de acuerdo

Aime . Y mi otra hermanita

Daphne - Tu hermanita estará bien mami la tiene dentro se llamara Fanny Amane, ves (mostrándole lo 4 diges con las letras de su primer nombre y las de su segundo nombre. Besa a sus 3 hijas y cierra)

=Afuera de la puerta=

Tenor - Quítate matare a esa mujer

Ken - No dejare que le hagas eso tu hermano fue quien se llevo a mi hermana, tu familia es una maldición y rival de nosotros desde hace mucho

Tenor - Lo se y matare a tu estúpida hermana

Damian - No lo hagan (ambos se sorprenden al verla embarazada)

Tenor – Vaya ese niño será la maldición

Daphne - Sera niña, no niño

Ken - Eres una estúpida (pegándole una bofetada)

Daphne - Hermano yo… (pero Tenor la mato con un balazo, ellos solían usar las pistolas, para ello y la otra familia las flechas envenenadas)

Ken - Maldición (tirándole una flecha envenenada a Damián, y así matándolo, todos se van)

El doctor estaba herido y temía por las niñas, había logrado salvar a la recién nacida e iba a volver por las otras chicas, ya que estaban a salvo en el escondite, Haru había salido haber a sus padres, dejando a sus hermanas menores en el escondite, pero Aine también había salido, cuando oyó que alguien venia

Aime - Aine escondete

Aine - Pero y Amore

Aime - Hazlo rápido y pase lo que pase no salgas, te prometo que siempre regresare por las 2 y encontrare a nuestra hermanita

Aine - Si hermana (así se escondió y en unos segundos mas tarde)

Nova Tenou - Vaya con que el idiota de mi hijo tuvo una hija, tu vendrás conmigo niña

Aime - No quiero

Nova Tenou - Chiquilla estúpida (pegándole), Demetrio (poniéndole un trapo con sedante),

Demetrio - Sra. que hará con ella (ya en la limosina llevándosela)

Nova Tenou - Ya que los 2 estúpidos de mi hijos están muertos me la llevare, se que aquella mujer tuvo una hija mas, pero me da igual, seguro esta muerta, así que esta estúpida niña yo misma la educare y crecerá odiando a los tsukino

Demtrio - Busque esta hoja, dice que su nombre es Haruka Aime Tetsu

Nova Tenou - Ahora será solo Haruka Tenou mi nieta, y veremos que inventarle luego (y así fue llevada a la mansión Tenou, mientras una niña que estaba abrazada del cuerpo de sus padre y el de su hermana melliza menor se había quedado dormida)

Amore - Iré al baño Aine no tardo (se fue al baño, pero en ese momento la policía la trabajadora social y todos hacían investigación)

Trabajadora social Maine Aino - Vaya esta niña se ha quedado sola

Policia - Dime porque no la adoptan tu y tu esposo

Maine Aino - Me encantaría, pero tendría que hablarlo con el

Dr. Fuentes - La niña está bien puede llevársela, pero deben saber que la madre de la pequeña estaba embarazada alguien se ha llevado a su bebe, y tal vez hermanita menor de la menor, ya que su madre tenía esto (mostrando un lazo rozado)

Maine Aino - Ya veo, mi madre igual se puso un pulso rosa con la palabra niña en el cuándo naci lo guardo, cuando es niño dice la palabra y es azul (después de varias horas se fueron levantando el acta de una menor recién nacida desaparecida)

Una pequeña se había quedado dormida en el baño al estar llorando y el doctor vio a lo lejos con una pequeña en brazos todo lo sucedido así que se llevo a la pequeña y se fue, mientras luego de hacer todos un hombre primo de Daphne había ido tras enterarse de lo ocurrido, era el único que se mantenía al margen de aquella disputa, pero cuando era necesario se defendía y también a su esposa quien solía acompañarlo

Ikuko - Querido pero si esta todo destrozado

Kenji - Lo se parece que llegamos tarde, yo debía haber venido antes, pero el auto..

Ikuko - Lo sé, iré a ver si dejo algo, mira (abajo de la cama había un dije con unas iniciales, la primera H.A. la segunda M.A., la tercera S.A. y la ultima F.A.), son iniciales de nombres

Kenji: Ya veo tuvo 4 hijas o hijos, típico de Daphne (en eso Ikuko escucho que alguien lloraba)

Ikuko - Querido, alguien llora? (un poco preocupados y tristes, pero sorprendidos)

Kenji - iré a ver, Ikuko lo seguía (abren la puerta y ven a una pequeña)

Ikuko -Pero si es una niña, cuál es tu nombre pequeña

Amore - Amore, pero papá me decía Serena cuando se enfada, donde están mis hermanas y mis papis

Kenji – Ellos… dime cuántos años tienes

Amore - 2, mi hermana Aine también y Aime tiene 4 Amore iba a tener una hermanita, solo se acurda de su nombre con A era Amane (en eso empezó a llorar)

Ikuko - Tranquila pequeña (así hasta que se quedo dormida)

Kenji - Debemos irnos Ikuko (un poco preocupado)

Ikuko - Kenji y si la adoptábamos así nadie le hará daño, ya que tu..

Kenji - De acuerdo, pero vámonos (tomando a la pequeña se van decidiendo que desde ahora la pequeña seria solo Serena Tsukino su hija, lo mismo decidió la trabajadora, llamara a Mina solo por su primer nombre y Aino su nuevo apellido al adoptarla junto con su esposo, mientras tanto en hotel lejísimo, un doctor muy herido y el veneno que aunque se aplicó un antídoto no hacia efecto)

=Familia Bustamante=

Jasón - Que sucedió, no me digas que…

Franco - Si logre escapar, Jasón podrías cuidar de la pequeña

Jasón - Porque tu…

Franco - Me estoy muriendo, por salvarla me lanzaron un dardo venenoso, pero el antídoto no es el correcto, solo hazme un favor yo ya la había registrado, sabia que nacía hoy, así que su madre la registro era abogada y le había puesto Fanny Amane, por favor nunca le digas su origen (entra la esposa de Jasón, que no podía tener hijos)

Cathe - Cuidaremos bien de ella desde ahora será solo Fanny Bustamante, nuestra hija

Franco - Yo me voy a un hospital, por favor nunca le digan su origen

Cathe - Te lo prometemos (la pequeña tenia los ojos verdes olivo tirando a cafés oscuros y cabello castaño, a comparación de sus hermanas que tenían el cabello rubio y ojos azules excepto el de la mayor, ellos en realidad no sabían quien era la familia de la pequeña, solo que habían estado en guerra desde hace años, es todo lo que el doctor les dijo una vez, y que el los había apoyado y cambio su nombre y apellido, así que tampoco sabían mucho de el

**=Epoca actual=**

Han pasado 12 años desde entonces, Haruka había sido educada por los Tenou tenia todo lo que tenia y aun que tenia 6 años, podía recordar la promesa que le hizo a su madre que es lo único que tenia claro, pero como su padre siempre solía regañarlas individualmente y solo en rara ocasión las regañaba juntas solo recordaba el nombre con A de cada una de sus hermana y que por su puesto sus nombre empezaban con M y S, excepto de su pequeña hermana que nunca conoció que sabia sus dos nombre porque fue lo ultimo que le dijo su madre de la cual no tenia ninguna foto, su abuela, pensaba que su heredera no recordaba nada, pero estaba equivocada)

=Escuela privada de Tokio=

Haruka - Odio de cierto modo esto, mis recuerdos están…

Michiru - Confusos/una chica de cabello aguamarina y ojos azules

Haruka - Es que hace poco nos conocimos y ya te he contado que yo…

Michiru - Lo se

-En Londres-

Maine - Mina apúrate o no llegaremos al vuelo para ir a Tokio

Mina - Ya voy madre (una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules de unos 14 años)

-En Tokio-

Ikuko - Serena apúrate o llegaras tarde

Serena - Ya voy mamá (una chica de 14 años ojos azules, su cabello mas que rubio era dorado, tenía un hermano menor Sammy hijo de Kenji e Ikuko que tenia 12 años)

Ninguna de las 2 rubias recordaba nada de lo sucedido ya que apenas tenían 2 años, lo único que las 4 tenían era el collar que llevaban y nunca se quitaban ni mostraban a nadie)

-En Esta unidos-

Cathe - Fanny hija apúrate tu padre llegara pronto

Fanny - Si madre voy (la familia Bustamante era prestigiosa y obviamente su hija asistía a la escuela privada en la cual su abuelo era el dueño, en eso llega un hombre moreno pelo castaño ojos negros)

Jasón - Que belleza de esposa y que hermosura de hija me acompañaran hoy (él era un chef reconocido y su madre era una artista de música clásica y directora del colegio privado de Tokio, pero que siempre tenia tiempo para su familia)

Fanny - Sabes papá eres el mas guapo de todo el mundo

Cathe - Es Verdad cariño

-En Tokio-

Molly - Serena llegaremos tarde

Serena - Ya se, perdón (las chicas se van corriendo)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo este segundo capitulo espero sea de su agrado dejen rewius, personajes originales pertenecen a Naoko takeuchi los demás personajes son de mi imaginación.

**CAPITULO 2 PLANES IDEAS**

Tokio-

Michiru: Vamos Haruka, se que para ti es difícil, pero

Haruka: No quiero ver a esa mujer, decidí alejarme de mi familia, por eso me quedo contigo Michiru

Michiru: Lo se

-Secundaria Jubangai-

Molly: Serena enserio te tenias que quedar dormida, por eso la maestra te ha castigado

Serena: Lo se Molly, ademas volví a reprobar mamá se enfadara conmigo, pero las matemáticas…

Molly: Lo se, viste (viendo la pizarra), Amy Mizuno ha sido la primera de nuevo, por eso no tiene amigos

Serena: Si claro (pobrecita quiero ser su amiga)

Molly: hay Serena {con una sonrisa}y además esas nueva estudiante, también me enterado que tendremos otra compañera nueva

Serena: si lo he escuchado

Así decide que tratara de ser amiga de las 3 chicas

-Secundaria Jubangai-

Mina: Esto es aburrido madre, por que tuvimos que venir a Tokio

Maine: Mina ahora trabajare más así que probablemente te quedes sola en casa

Mina: Claro, es una escuela linda, me inscrito al club de volibol

Maine: Que bueno

-En estados Unidos-

Cathe: Hija mañana es tu campeonato de esgrima y estaremos ahí

Jasón: Si, pero deberás ir con tu madre a Tokio

Fanny: Pero y la escuela?

Jasón: Solo sera una semana y se que preferirías quedarte aquí, pero ni siquiera yo estaré

Fanny: Me quedo, además el abuelo estará conmigo, ya el fin de semana iré con mamá

Cathe: De acuerdo, pero recuerda que debes portarte bien, te llamaremos cada hora

Fanny: Si madre (ambos se van dejando a su hija)

Mayordomo: Srita. Se encuentra bien

Fanny: Si, dime sabes porque mis padres me entrenan con esas arma

Mayordomo: No Srita., Pero seguro por eso la dejaron quedarse

Fanny: Si claro, estaré en mi habitación David, que nadie me moleste por favor

Mayordomo: Claro Srita. (Este mayordomo le era leal a sus Srs., y había estado presente cuando la pequeña llego, pero juro nunca decirlo)

-Tokio-

Ikuko: Querido sucede algo

Kenji: Mi tío está buscando desde hace 12 años a la hija de mi prima, al parecer encontró al doctor que serbia a mi prima y su marido, pero lo único que alcanzo a decir fue una, no sabe de la existencia de las otras 3

Ikuko: Nosotros?

Kenji: nosotros no tenemos nada que ver por eso no han venido, pero los Tenou solo tiene a una adolecente como heredera, pero ignoro su nombre, pero al parecer la cabeza de la familia sigue siendo aquella mujer

Ikuko: Ya veo y tu tio, para que quiere a su nieta

Kenji: Mi primo Ken fue asesinado con su familia, y esa niña es la única que queda además ignoran la existencia de las otras 3 chicas, pero igual hay que cuidar a Serena

Ikuko: Claro

-Mansión Tenou en Tokio-

Demetrio: Aquí traje a la Srita como ordeno mi Sra.

Nova Tenou: Haruka es hora que empieces a entrenar para luchar contra los Tsukino ellos mataron a tus padres

Haruka: No abuela yo…. (Recibiendo una cachetada)

Nova Tenou: Te he dicho que soy la cabeza de la familia y harás lo que te he ordenado

Haruka: Me niego cabeza de la familia Tenou

Nova Tenou: Tu abuelo ya ah eliminado a la familia de Ken Tsukino y también murió, nos quedan el cabeza de la familia y tú te encargaras de él, es una orden y Demetrio ira contigo

Haruka: No yo… (Recibiendo otra cachetada)

Nova Tenou: Demetrio enciérrela en su habitación hasta nuevo avisó

Demetrio: Si mi Sra. (Haruka es encerrada en su habitación)

Nova Tenou: Maldita mocosa

Demetrio: Sra. Dígame que ara

Nova Tenou: Dime aquella mujer estaba embarazada cierto? (tono serio)

Demetrio: Si mi Sra.

Nova Tenou: Encuentra a esa niña o lo que sea y tráela, llama a nuestros contactos y haz lo que sea necesario para encontrarla

Demetrio: Mi Sra.

Nova Tenou: No sabiendo la verdad será fácil manipular y más si tiene el carácter de la familia

Demetrio: Si mi Sra. (se va), pero la Srita.

Nova Tenou: Me importa un pepino seguro ya habrá escapado como la ultima vez

-Estados Unidos-

Jasón: Cathe debemos sacar a nuestra hija de aquí

Cathe: Porque dime=

Jasón: Hay un hombre llamado Douglas Tsukino pidiendo información a cerca de aquel hombre y debemos llevarnos a nuestra hija lejos, (preocupado)

Cathe: Entonces arreglare con mi padre el trasladó al colegio de Tokio

Jasón: Si, mañana hablare con ella, se que la entrenamos con armas que mi padre utilizaba como dagas, estrellas, escudos, flechas, y cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nosotros

Cathe: Lo se (en eso baja el padre de Cathe a la sala)

Srs. Macoy: supongo que mi linda nieta esta en su habitación

Cathe: Si padre {en un tono preocupado}

Sr. Macoy: Sucede algo

Cathe: Quiero trasladar a mi hija al colegio privado de Tokio

Sr Macoy: Claro dime es urgente y debido a aquello no es asi

Cathe: Si padre es por su bien, mañana después de la competencia de esgrima nos iremos

Sr. Macoy: Claro hija (hace una llamada para pedir el traslado de su nieta)

Jason: Gracias

Sr, Macoy: No hay problema además se que para todos es nuestra adoración, Cathe ponle vigilancia de todos modos

Cathe: Claro padre, pero sabes que tu nieta (en eso llega su nieta)

Fanny: Abuelo, dime iremos al parque de diversiones mañana

Jason: Hija, lo lamento pero no se podrá

Fanny: Pero porque, si dijeron que me quedaría

Jason: Hubo un cambio de planes e iras a Tokio con tu madre mañana

Fanny: No yo… (Pero fue interrumpida)

Sr. Malcoy: Iras con tu madre y tendras vigilancia por seguridad, estudiaras en el colegio de Tokio que tu madre dirige

Fanny: Pero abuelo, yo..

Sr. Malcoy: Escúchame debes ir solo sera por un breve tiempo y entonces te llevare a donde tu quiera

Fanny: De acuerdo, pero iré al concurso de esgrima

Cathe: Nos iremos después de que haya terminado, de acuerdo

Fanny: Si, ahora me iré al centro comercial (despidiendo de su abuelo, un chofer siempre la llevaba y 2 guardias secretos la cuidaban por orden de su abuelo)

Cathe: Como haces para que…

Sr. Macoy: Del mismo modo que hacia contigo, a demás es una buena niña

-Tokio/Casa de los Tsukino-

Serena: Vaya no están mis padres

Sammy: Papá y Mamá regresaran mañana, dijeron que no saliéramos hoy

Serena: De acuerdo, es raro que salgan

Sammy: Si sobre todo mamá, pero en fin

Serena: Yo ire a mi cuarto

+Llamada+

Molly: Que te dijeron Serena

Serena: No aun no llegan

Molly: Que suerte

Serena: Lo se

Molly: Pero igual se los tienes que mostrar

Serena: Lo se

Molly: mejor durmamos

Serena: Si buenas noches Molly

+Fin de la llamada+


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a quienes leen, dejen rewius**

**CAPITULO 3 ENCUENTROS Y RECUERDOS**

-Al dia siguiente en ya casi de noche-

Una mujer y su hija llegaban a Tokio desde un jet privado de su padre, después de un campeonato de Esgrima

=Parque #10=

Haruka - Hoy se cumplen 12 años desde aquel día en que mis padres, mis hermanitas, yo… (Una chica rubia con un lazo rojo también se encontraba allí)

Mina - Me pregunto, porque hoy siento una gran tristeza en mi corazón, ciento que… (Una chica con un cabello rubio más brillante y ojos azules con un peinado de 2 coletas llegaba)

Serena - Siento mucha tristeza hoy, siempre me pasa en estas fechas, yo… quizá estoy… (Una chica de 12 años pelo castaño y ojos verdes que parecían cafés también hacia su aparición)

Fann - Hay ese tonto no me deja ni un minuto sola, estoy cansada

Haruka - Que curiosa niña, se ve que… (Pero en eso)

Cathe - Fanny Bustamante quieres decirme por que sales así de la limosina

Haruka - A caso… (Fanny así se llama la mas pequeña de mis hermanas, en eso se dio cuenta de 2 rubias)

Fanny - Pero madre, es que… (Chocando con Serena)

Serena - Estas bien?

Fanny - Si gracias (que raro siento algo extraño, como si…)

Serena - De nada (porque siento una sensación extraña)

Cathe - Vamos, tengo cosas que hacer

Fanny - Madre si quieres déjame a los guardias, pero déjame un rato aquí es un hermoso anochecer

Cathe - De acuerdo, pero promete no intentaras escapar

Fanny - Lo prometo

Cathe - En una hora regreso (dándole un beso y un abrazo a su hija dejándola con 2 guardias, aparte de los dos guardias no había nadie mas que las 4 chicas)

Serena - No eres de Tokio cierto?

Fanny - Soy de estados unidos, mi nombre es Fanny Bustamante

Serena - Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino

Fanny - Y ustedes dos

Mina - Ah yo soy Mina Aino soy de Londres, aunque nací en Estados Unidos

Haruka - Soy Haruka Tenou (al estrecharse la manos cada una sintió esa sensación), también nací en Estados Unidos, pero ahora vivo aquí en Tokio

Fanny - Ya veo y tu Serena también naciste aquí

Serena - Honestamente no lo se te sonara tonto, pero así es

Fanny - Sabes eres muy extraña, nunca te lo dijeron tus padres

Serena - Si, pero soy un poco olvidadiza

Mina - y que edad tienen chicas?,{rie)

Fanny - Por que la risa Mina

Mina - Es que platicamos como si fuera un reporte

Haruka - Pienso que solo es curiosidad, yo tengo 18 años estoy en la preparatoria privada de Tokio

Fanny - Yo estoy en la escuela primaria de Tokio, mi madre es la directora, tengo 12 años

Serena - Yo en la secundaria Jubangai estoy en segundo año

Mina - Yo en la Secundaria Shibakouen también en segundo año, pero es aburrido

Fanny - Te equivocas sabes, ustedes tienen libertad después del colegio y se divierten, en cambio yo…. Si nos es con guaruras no puedo

Haruka – Te comprendo, pero ahora hago lo que se me antoja, y díganme que hacen aquí tan tarde?

Mina - {Ríe} Honestamente siento mucha nostalgia cada año en esta fecha y no sé porqué

Serena - También me pasa lo mismo y ustedes

Haruka - Yo recuerdo a varias personas qué perdí en un solo día, es decir hoy y tu Fanny

Fanny - Sonara algo tonto, pero sentí que debía estar aquí, a demás hoy es mi cumpleaños. Aunque no se porque les digo

Serena - Enserio? Y no te preocupes y cuantos cumples

Fanny - Cumplo 12 años, pero mi madre siempre lo celebra un día después, dice que es por que se perdió algo importante, aunque nunca dice que, suena algo tonto, pero mi abuelo siempre me da un obsequio hoy y dado que no me llevo al parque de diversiones, me dio un nuevo móvil (así pasa la hora muy rápido y llega su madre)

Cathe - Gracias por hacerle compañía

Serena - Es una buena niña

Cathe - Gracias, vamos Fanny

Haruka - Chau

Mina - bye rarita

Fanny - Adios moñitos (estas dos eran igual de relajista y las 3 se despiden y se van)

-Habitación de Serena, Casa Tsukino-

_Sueño_

_Voz: Aime cuida de tus hermanas no dejes que Amore llegue_

_Voz2: Si mami, lo prometo_

_Voz: Las quiero_

_Voz2: Y mi hermanita_

_Voz: Ella estará bien dentro de mami_

_Fin del sueño_

-Cuarto de Mina, departamento Aino-

_Voz: Aine escóndete y pase lo que pase no salgas_

_Voz2: Si Hermana _

_Voz: Quien eres?_

_Voz3: Veo que el estúpido de mi hijo tuvo una hija no importa… Deme_

_Fin dl sueño_

-Mansión Tenou Cuarto de Haruka-

_Sueño_

_Estaba en una biblioteca con 2 pequeñas niñas_

_Voz: Haruka dime por que rompiste el jarrón_

_Haruka Yo lo siento papi_

_Aine: No fue..,_

_Amore: Shi Aine, Aime dijo que no digamos nada_

_Voz: Enserio Serena, entonces dime quien fue_

_Haruka: Fui yo papi_

_Voz: Fuiste tu Mina (las voz sonaba molesta)_

_Voz2: Basta querido fui yo de acuerdo_

_Voz. Porque las consientes querida, bien sabes que una de ellas lo rompió, yo…_

_Voz2: Estas enojado, lo se porque solo así les dices su primer nombre_

_Haruka: Lo siento mami_

_Voz2: Ve con tus hermanitas a jugar_

_Voz: Pero querida una de ellas_

_Voz2: Te he dicho que fui yo, acaso piensas también enojarte conmigo_

_Voz: Ustedes 3 fueron salvadas, vayan a jugar_

_Voz2: Niñas saben cual será su castigo de mi parte_

_AINE: Cual Mami?_

_Voz2: Este (besando a su esposo)_

_Las 3: iu, (y se van)_

_Voz: Vaya castigo_

_Voz2: Es lo que a esas 2 menos les gusta verdad Aime, gracias por cubrir a tus hermanitas, pero tengan cuidado de acuerdo, ahora ve a jugar_

_Aime: Mami mi otra hermanita también tendrá nombre con A_

_Voz: Claro pequeña, ya mami lo a pensado, pero cuando nazca se los diremos (la pequeña de 6 años se va_

_Fin del sueño_

=Las 3 chicas, claro una en sus respectivas casas=

Las 3: Pero que rayos fue eso (Eso pensaron)

Las 3: Solo un sueño o…


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, un poco dramática jj, saludos dejen rewius

**CAPITULO 4 MI SR. MI SRA. LA ENCONTRE**

Había pasado un mes desde entonces, los sueños de las 3 chicas aun eran confusos y siempre eran los mismos, Serena se había hecho amiga de Lita Kino, Rei hino y Ami Mizuno

Haruka se encontraba relajado en el parque quedándose dormida

_Sueño_

_Voz: Daphne amiga mía, te prometo regresar por la niñas, llevare a la bebe a salvo, fue una niña tenias razón, que lastima que hayan muerto tu y Damián el mismo día que su ultima hija nació, yo lo siento, me la llevare, te juro ponerla a salvo y volveré por las niñas, es ese escondite no las encontraran, vamos Fanny Amane sabes tu madre te registro ayer con tu fecha de nacimiento de hoy, le pondré esto lo prometo este collar que tienes se lo pondré (poniéndoselo a la pequeña), amiga te lo juro volveré, al menos que el maldito veneno surja efecto antes (se va)_

_Escondite_

_Aine - Amie, Amore se ah quedado dormida_

_Amie - Voy Salir no la dejes sola_

_Aine - pero hermana_

_Aime - No salgas (pero detrás de ella salió su pequeña hermana dejando a la otra durmiendo), escondite alguien viene no salgas pase lo que pase (llorando)_

_Fin del sueño_

Michiru - Haruka de nuevo te has quedado dormida

Haruka - Lo siento, pero estado soñando cosas buenas

Michiru - Con tus hermanitas me imagino

Haruka - Si y he recordado la vos de un hombre que visitaba a mis padres, el salvo a mi hermanita

Michiru - A la que no conociste

Haruka - Si y… (Iva a sacar su medallón, pero se detuvo)

Michiru - Acaso sabes como le pusieron

Haruka - Michiru he recordado el nombre de mis 3 hermanitas

Michiru - Parece ser que a tu abuela ya no le interesa que sigas en sus cosas

Haruka - No y mejor para mi

En eso 2 rubias estaban en el parque #10

Mina - Hola Serena dime también te..

Serena - Si, dijo que vengamos, tuve que escaparme de mi casa

Mina - Yo igual, he tenido unos sueños raros y se los he contado a mi madre se ha puesto como loca y me manda mensajes cada minuto que puede, si no le respondo me llama

Serena - Yo igual eh tenido Sueños raros, y se lo he contado a mis padres, y mi madre y padre, van por mi y mi llevan al colegio y sin mi hermano menor no salgo de casa

Haruka - Gracias por venir

Serena - Tardara esto

Haruka - Les invito a la mansión Kaio, de mi amiga Michiru (que ya las chicas conocían)

Mina - bien (suben al auto y se van)

=Mansión Tsukino=

Yaki - Mi sr. Eh dado con el paradero de la joven,

Sr, Hank Tsukino - Dime donde esta

Yaki - Aquí en Tokio Sr.

Sr, Hank - Dime todo lo que sepas sobre ella

Yaki - Su padres son los Bustamante una familia de un clan muy poderoso en todo el mundo,

Sr Hank - Dime como es mi nieta

Yaki - Su nombre es Fanny Bustamant Lancelt, su madre dirige la escuela privada de Tokio, hace un mes cumplió 12 años, es buena en esgrima y muy perspicaz, su carácter es aunque amable también suele ser un poco cruel cuando de defender a alguien se trata, es la chica con mejor promedio, 2 guaruras siempre la acompañan

Sr. Hank - Supongo que por eso huyeron, en fin trae a mi nieta y deja una carta de agradecimiento a los Bustamante por cuidarla

Yaki - Si sr.

=Mansión Tenou=

Demetrio - mi Sra. Eh dado con el paradero de su nieta su nombre es Fanny Bustamante hace 1 mes cumplió 12 años ocupa el primer lugar, es buena en deportes, esta es una foto (dándole una foto que el logro tomar), siempre va custodiada, pero puedo encargarme de eso

Nova - Si tienes que matar a los Bustamante no me interesa, tráeme a la niña diremos que quien los matarlos fueron los Tsukino

Demetrio - Si mi Sra. (era un Sra. que jugaba sucio para conseguir lo que se proponia)

Nova - Vaya se parece al estúpido de mi hijo, serás una buena desdiente y sucesora

=Mansion Bustamante=

Fanny - Madre estoy cansada, dime porque tengo que seguir practicando

Cathe - Escúchame bien luz de mis ojos.. (En eso entra su esposo)

Jason - Es para que sepas defenderte, a demás recuerda que tu abuelo es decir mi padre te dijo que lo ayudarías en 1 año mas

Fanny - Claro papi (así siguieron entrenando a su hija, era una niña que sabia cosas de ninja y peleas)

=Mansión de los Tsukino=

Yaki - Mi sr. Dígame cuando piensa..

Hank - Mañana tráela mañana, Yaki sabes bien que no la quiero en esta lucha pero no parare hasta que ella..

Yaki - Lo se mi Sr. Hasta que la cabeza de los Tenou muera y solo quede la joven que al igual que su sobrino se negó

Hank - Si, por eso Kenji y su familia son intocables

Yaki - Mi sr. Ira

Hank - Si algo me dice que ella también ira, Yaki, pase lo que pase saca a mi nieta de allí

Yaki - Si mi sr. Le juro que protegeré a la Srita acosta de mi vida

Hank - gracias Yaki

Yaki - Mi sr, con respecto a su sobrino, mando esto

Hank - Que es..

Yaki - Un dije que su hija tenia y una carta que su hija dejo

Hank - Gracias (sale Yaki)

_Carta de Daphne Tsukino_

_Padre lo siento por ir con el, pero lo amaba, se que tanto el como yo matamos, el dijo que ambas familias empezaron, pero que alguien debió pararlo, se que lo único que tu quieres es acabar con ella la madre de mi esposo, se que ella mato a mi madre y ella continuo con esto, matando sin impórtale nada mas que lo que ella quiere, el me lo dijo, sabes queremos tener muchos hijos, ahora espero la cuarta hija, tengo 1 par de gemelas y a la mayor, les he puesto nombres con A en honor a mama, bueno excepto el primero que ese es con letras diferentes, si lees esto significa que hemos muerto y Kenji busco la carta, gracias padre por intentar a cavar esta guerra estúpida, sabes mi cuarta hija se llamara Amane, como mamá, Kenji debe a ver encontrado el dije con un corazón con iniciales, son el de mis hijas, tal vez Amane siga viva si es así no dejes que continúe con esto, ella es una Tetsu, una Tenou Tsukino, con amor Dahne Aime Aine Tsukino._

Fin de la carta

Hank: Te juro que así será mi querida hija


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí les dejo este capitulo, estamos a mitad del camino jjj, dejen comentarios, los personajes originales lepertenecen a Naoko takeuchi, perdón por la fallas ortográficas._

**CAPITULO 5 UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA, UN ENCUNTRO Y UNA CONCLUCION Y…LA MASACRE**

-Mansión Kaio-

Serena - Dinos para que nos citaste perdón que aligere, pero… (confundida y sorprendida)

Michiru - Las dejo solas (se retira sabiendo que Haruka quería decírselos sola)

Haruka - Adivino sus padres actúan raros cierto (sorprendiendo con la pregunta a ambas chicas)

Mina - Si como sabes (sorprendida)

Haruka - Creo saber porque, pero díganme han tenido sueños extraños últimamente (volviendo a sorprenderla)

Ambas – Si (sorprendidas)

Serena - Sonara tonto, pero desde aquel día que conocimos a Fanny yo..

Mina - Sentiste algo extraño (sorprendida de lo que habia dicho o Serena)

Serena - Si cuando llegue soñé cosas raras

Mina – Igual yo

Haruka - Es decir que ella…

Mina - Ella que….

Serena - Saben en mis sueños alguien me llama Amore en lugar de Serena, veo a dos niñas conmigo, solo recuerdo que se llaman Aine y Aime (que raro no se porque se los digo)

Mina - Si yo igual solo que con 2 una mayor que yo que se llama Aime y una creo de misma edad llamada Amore, luego me veo abrazando el cuerpo de una mujer y el de una niña, me quedo dormida y cuando despierto se vuelve borroso (que curioso no si no porque se los cuento)

Serena - Si algo parecido me sucede recuerdo a ver dejado a una niña junto a una mujer para ir al baño y luego me veo llorando y asoman mis padres

Haruka - Esos no son sueños, son recuerdos de hace 12 años y esas niñas somos nosotras, ayer llegue a la conclusión cuando recordé sus rostros y encontré esto (mostrando la foto de un hombre de cabello castaño ojos como entre verde y negros)

Mina - Pero si es…

Serena - Esa niña

Haruka - Esa niña es nuestra hermana menor, este hombre del retrato es nuestro padre Damian Tenou o como solíamos apellidarnos Tetsu

Serena - No entiendo (un poco confunfida al igual que Mina)

Haruka - Hace mucho entre los Tenou y los Tsukino se genero una guerra y aun la hay, el por qué lo desconozco

Serena - Espera soy una Tsukino y tu una Tenou como puedes decir que somos hermanas si nuestras familias son enemigas

Haruka - por que nuestra madre era una Tsukino y nuestro padre un Tenou, que se enamoraron y se escondieron de sus familia, así que solo de Te de Tenou y Tsu de Tsukino, se cazaron y nací yo Haruka Aime Tetsu, ahora Haruka Tenou, cuando tenia 4 años ustedes nacieron son gemelas solo que nacieron en diferentes bolsas o como se llamen, primero naciste tu

Mina - Dime cual es mi verdadero nombre (sorprendida, pero feliz de tener hermanas)

Haruka - Mina Aine Tetsu , pero ahora te llamas Mina Aino y tu eres la menor Serena Amore Tetsu, cuando yo tenía 6 y ustedes 2 años nuestra madre quedo embarazada, pero yo ignoraba lo que paso con aquella bebe

Serena -Como que ignorabas?, acaso esta muerta

Haruka - No, recordé algo que escuche aun hombre creo el único amigo de nuestros padres, logro salvarla creo que haciendo una cesaría a nuestra madre ya muerta

Mina - Que horror

Serena -Pero que paso con esa niña, quiero decir con nuestra hermanita

Haruka - Su cuerpo de aquel hombre tenia veneno aun ignoro el por que, pero salvo a nuestra hermana menor y pudo salvarla pero al ser una recién nacida no tiene recuerdos

Mina - Dime sabes quien es?

Serena - No te das cuenta que es esa niña, por eso aquel dia yo…

Haruka - Si esa nostalgia se debía a eso, y ella solo sentía que debía estar ahí por lo mismo aunque ignorando el hecho del por que, tal vez el doctor le conto algo a ellos, pero no creo que haya dicho ni los nombres ni los apellidos, o ya se hubieran alejado

Serena - Lo siento, pero mis padres son Kenji e Ikuko

Mina - Lo siento Haruka debemos irnos, enserio es una linda historia

Haruka - No me creen cierto, vean (mostrando su collar con sus iniciales y que por detrás tenia dos "T"

Mina - Se parece a mi collar (mostrando el de ella), solo que el mío tiene una M.A. y las T por detrás y el tuyo una H.A.

Serena -imposible, pero son iguales los 3 solo las iniciales cambian el mío tiene una S.A., entonces ella..

Haruka - Debe tener uno igual con sus iniciales F.A.

Mina - Que significan? (entra Michiru entro)

Michiru - lo siento Haruka la escuela de Tokio esta siendo atacada hay miles de guardias

Haruka - Maldición ella lo sabe

Mina - Te refieres a tu abuela

Haruka - Dirás nuestra, quería que yo siguiera, pero no sabia que estaba enterada de la existencia de ella

Serena - Debemos llegar pronto (las 4 subieron al auto e iban a salvar a su pequeña hermana)

=Escuela privada de Tokio=

Jason - Váyanse la escuela es privada solo para alumnos, además hoy… (Extrañado)

Nova - Lo se, pero no vine por Haruka vine por ella (apuntando a Fanny)

Fanny - Madre que pasa (Yaki y Demetrios se estaban enfrentando)

Hank - Nova déjala en paz váyanse, llévensela de aquí

Nova - Maldita sea (lanzando dardos con venenos, Hank lo esquivó pero..)

Hank - Maldita juegas con armas de fuego (cayendo al suelo)

Nova - Ahora acabare con ella y… (Se fue de tras de la familia, en eso las chicas llegaban)

Haruka - Pero si es, abuelo

Hank - Haruka, debo haber muerto

Haruka - No las 3 seguimos vivas fuimos separadas, pero nos hemos juntado donde esta (preocupada)

Hank - Están huyendo, Haruka no dejes que la atrape, matara a los últimos Tsukino

Serena - Mis padres

Hank -Si es el único que falta el sus hijos y esposa

Serena - Pero yo en realidad no soy su hija soy su sobrina, yo soy Serena la menor de la mejillas y la tercera hija de Daphne

Mina - Y yo Mina

Hank - Puedo irme, ten (dándole la carta y el dije a HARUKA), DENSENLO a ella, su abuelo vino pero ah sido también asesinado, sus padres adoptivos están huyendo con ella, Yaki ella sabe que hacer (y así muriendo)

Mina - Lee la carta

Ambas - Mina (las 3 van corriendo, Michiru se encargaba de que nadie entrara)

Ya lejos del colegio

Yaki - Te he derrotado

Demetrio -Pero aun esta ella viva y se la llevara (riendo muere)

Yaki - Mi sr. Juro la salvare (Ya cerca de Yaki)

Nova - Si vienes conmigo dejare vivir a tus padres adoptivos

Fanny - Adoptivos, ellos son mis padres

Nova - No niña tu verdadero padre era mi hijo eres una Tenou, alégrate Haruka es..

Yaki - Vámonos Srita.

Fanny - Mis padres

Cathe - Escúchame lo que ella dice es verdad, pero ten (dándole una llave), cuando haya acabado abre la caja de la dirección eres la ultima Bustamante, siempre serás nuestra hija (mientras su esposo luchaba)

Jason – Llévatela rápido, hija se una buena chica te prometo te buscaremos (y Yaki se lleva Fanny a la fuerza)

Nova -Estúpidos creen que no encontrare a mi nieta

Cathe - No dejarnos que le hagas daño, a demás ella…

Nova - Lo se por eso es mejor que la estúpida de su hermana (lanzando dardos venenosos y tirando 2 balazos hiriendo a ambos, pero los dos lograron darle, sin embargo)

Cathe - Pero que..

Nova - si me disculpan mueran en paz, son dardos venenosos

Jason: -Maldita Aun así, le tiro las estrellas puntiagudas, pero solo una le dio

Nova - Estúpidos (se fue, pero en eso llegaban las 3 chicas)

Haruka - Donde esta, les juro que yo.

Jason - La mujer de la que aquel anciano nos salvo allí se la llevo no quería ir, pero…

Cathe - Ella ha ido tras nuestra hija, le a dicho que no somos sus padres

Haruka - Les juro cuidare de mis hermanas (Nova se dirigía a cavar con los Tsukinos restantes

Jason - Díganle... que la…Amamos

Cathe - Que siempre sera nuestra hija, ahora es …

Serena - Si la heredera de ustedes, no se preocupe la cuidaremos y le diremos lo muco ue la querían, gracias por cuidar de ella(ven como los padres adoptivos de su hermana menor mueren)

Mina - Chicas, debemos alcanzarla

Serena - Mis padres digo mis tios y mi primo(perocupado)


	6. Chapter 6

Perdon ando un ocupada en la fiesta sorpresa de mi mama asi que no me dio mucho tiempo, gracias por los comentarios, el próximo estará mejor escrito, slaudotes,

**CAPITULO 6 FIN DE LA MASACRE LA MUERTE DE KENJI Y NOVA**

-Casa Tsukino.

Kenji: Nova (serio)

Nova: Veo que me conoces (sorprendido)

Kenji: Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto

Nova. Eres el último de los Tsukino tu y tus hijos

Kenji: Ellos no están mátame si es lo que quieres (su esposa e hijo habían salido por Serena)

Nova: Maldito (molesta)

Kenji: Estos también son dardos venenosos, los hice por protección (tono serio)

Nova: Maldito (en el momento en que lanzaban dardos, las 3 chicas llegaba)

Serena: no papa (asustada)

Kenji: No la suelten (era sostenida por sus dos hermanas)

Nova: Traidora (en eso Kenji l clava un cuchillo en su corazón, matando a nova al instante Kenji cae muy malherido)

Kenji: Haruka cuida de tus hermanas entiendes, mi tio me advirtió y mande a Ikuko y Sammy lejos, sabia que Serena ya sabia que yo en realidad… (feliz de ver a sus sobrinas)

Serena: Siempre seras mi papá, aunque seas mi tío dime mi madre y Sammy (triste)

Kenji: Hank me dio la mitad de la herencia, la otra mitad es de su hermana menor de ustedes por que a ustedes..

Mina: Lo sabemos, nos creía muertas

Kenji: Serena, Haruka Y mina sus padres querían terminar esto, pero lo empeoraron, sin embargo Hang quería a su hija y me pidió cuidara de ella Daphne lo sabia, por eso supo que yo iría, pero llegue tarde, solo te encontramos a ti y nos dijiste lo de las chicas, tenias pesadilla, pero lo olvidaste poco a poco, hasta..

Serena: Hace un mes, te quiero papa (llorando)

Kenji: Yo también (muriendo con una sonrisa)

Mina: Y ahora donde encontramos a… a nuestra hermana(preocupada)

Haruka: En el ultimo lugar en que nova la buscaría

Serena: No me digas que..

Haruka: Si el lugar donde empezó

Mina: Sera mejor irnos

-En estados unidos, Mansión en ruinas (casi)-

Fanny: Dime por que me trajiste aquí y como

Yaki: Su abuelo el Sr, Hank Tsukino me ordeno salvarla y traerla aquí donde todo empezó

Fanny: No entiendo, yo entonces… (confundida)

Yaki: Tenga, juro ser leal Srita. Tetsu así como lo he sido a los tsukino, ya que usted,,.

Fanny: Dime esta carta (abre la carta)

_Carta de Hank Tsukino _

_Mi querida Nieta, si nieta Fanny Amane Tenou Tsukino o como tus padres abreviaron Tetsu, ambas familias han estado en guerra durante mucho tiempo, tus padres Daphne y Damián pensaron que casándose lo arreglarían, pero no fue así, pero Nova Tenou solo enfureció mas, si esa mujer es tu abuela paterna, su hijo mayor mato a mi hija y mi hijo menor a su hijo, en fin solo quedamos ella yo, su nieta Haruka que creo es hija de mi hija no estoy seguro y la familia de mi sobrino Kenji, aquel doctor el único amigo de tus padre te rescato, yo lo busque y me dijo 1, pero ayer supe que mi hija tuvo 3 hijas mas el segundo nombre de todas es con la A tu llevas el nombre de mi esposa, la mayor el de mi hija, y las otra no se, en fin, te pido no sigas con esta lucha, párala si puedes, te dejo la mitad de mi herencia, se que también eres la única hija de los bustamante y su heredera, hazlo que desees, con cariño tu abuelo, yo no quería esto, Yaki cuidara de ti tiene ordenes mias, y también es mi amiga_

_Fin de la carta_

Fanny: Ya veo (un poco triste)

Yaki: Dígame que piensa haces Srita.(preocupada)

Fanny: Dime Yaki este lugar era la casa de mi padres

Yaki: Si ahora es la un edificio viejo que sera derrumbado mañana

Fanny: La mansión de mi abuelo Malcoy esta a unas horas y mi casa también, quiero estar allí

Yaki: Claro Srita.

Fanny: SI quieres dime Tetsu no hay problema Yaki, mi abuelo y el mayordomo minki(rie), están muertos mis padre, yo…

Yaki: No pierda la esperanza(dándole animos)

Fanny: Yaki como sabre si ella esta… (preocupada)

Yaki: Srita. Las noticias, allí lo vera segura la escuela de su madre

Fanny: Lo se, saldrá en las noticias (se van)

-Mansión Bustamante-

Monic: Srita. Que bueno que este bien

Fanny: Monic, mi abuelo esta…

Monic: Lo se su abuelo me conto todo, dígame esta bien?

Fanny: SI ella es Yaki me salvo, por ordenes de mi otro abuelo, por favor dale un cuarto, Yaki te quedaras conmigo

Yaki: Si Srita.

Fanny: pero asistirás a la escuela eh… (sonriendo)

Yaki: Tan joven me veo (una joven de 18 años cabello azul largo con rayos blancos a los lados y ojos color anaranjados)

Fanny: Si, aunue dime que edad tienes?

Yaki: 18

Monic: Yo igual, y asisto al colegio de los Bustamante como becada (una chica cabello negro ojos azules)

Fanny: Si y es buena tu igual iras Yaki (en eso enciende la tele)

Monic: Busca noticias de sus padres

Fanny: SI, sabes hubiera sido mejor quedarnos

Monic: La hubieran encontrado de todas maneras (En eso aparece Yaki)

Fanny : Yaki debo ir el testamento de mi abuelo Hank, por que al de mi abuelo Malcoy debo ir en un mes si … si mis padres esta…

Monic: Srita.

Yaki: Si en 2 meses yo iré con usted

Monic: Y Yo

-Mientras tanto, en la viaja Mansión Tetsu-

Serena: Vaya veo que la derrumbaran

Mina: No creo que se haya quedado aquí

Haruka: No pero debo buscar algo

Serena: Que (entran en el único cuarto qué aun no caía totalmente)

Mina: Que buscas, es solo (en eso una puerta se abrió debajo del escritorio roto y ya hecho pedazos)

Haruka: Aquí están, no puedo creer que este aquí (un álbum con fotos y a demás unos papeles importantes, con una carta)

Mina: Estas son actas de nacimiento de nosotras 4 y…

Haruka: Una carta de nuestros padres, pienso que sabían que esto pasaría

Serena: oigan por que no vamos a la mansión Bustamante tal vez se fue allí, después de todo

Mina: Si sigue siendo su hogar

Haruka: Bien (toman un taxi y le piden que las lleve, el taxi las lleva)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Perdón por tardar es que estoy escribiendo una historia de otro anime y tuve cosas que hacer, pero aquí les dejo el septimocapitulo de este fic, lospersonajes originales son de Naoko Takeuci, lo demás es demi imaginación,gracias por suscomentarios.**_

**CAPITULO 7 LA VERDAD **

-Mansión Bustamante-

TV. Reportera - Así es la escuela privada de Tokio fue totalmente destruida, el sr. Macoy Lancetl Bustamante fue asesinado, también cerca de aquí se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de la directora Daphne Bustamante y Jasón Lancelt, luego fueron encontrados el cuerpo de Nova Tenou Y Kenji Tsukino muertos en la calle de este, podría decirse que fue la masacre de muchas personas desconocidas, lo único que no se sabe es el paradero de la hora heredera del imperio Bustamante Fanny Bustamante Lancelt , también la Sra. Aino Maine fue encontrada muerta hace una horas (apagando la tele)

Fanny - Mis padres están…

Monic - Srita. Su tutor es su otro abuelo, el esta en camino ya lo he llamado

Fanny - Eso creo, pero yo (en eso el timbre de la mansión, ya había anochecido)Monic quien es?

Monic - Son 3 chicas

Yaki Haber Srita. Son las chicas de Tokio

Fanny - Hablas de Haruka, Serena y Mina

Yaki - Si

Fanny - Monic que las dejan pasar dile Alec

Monic - Claro, Alec ya has escuchado (LAS 3 CHICAS NTRAN)

Mina - Hola pequeña

Serena - Mina recuerda que ella

Fanny - Se que soy adoptada no se preocupen, díganme que hacen aquí

Haruka - Pues yo y ellas somos

Serena - Creo que si nosotras no lo tomamos muy enserio ella tampoco

Haruka - Bien

Mina - Somos tus hermanas (abrazándola)

Fanny - Se que Haruka lo es la carta de Hank Tsukino lo dice, pero ellas (Con un poco de duda)

Haruka - Ten (dándoles las actas)

Serena - Además tu también tienes uno no es así (mostrando las 3 sus collares)

Yaki - Las iniciales es como el que el Sr. Kenji le entrego al sr, solo que ese...

Haruka - Lo sabemos me lo dio con la carta d nuestra madre

Monic - Srita.

Fanny - Ya veo, si mis iniciales están en es que Haruka me muestra aparte del suyo (saca su collar)

Yaki - Las 4 Tetsu reunidas

Fanny- Monic, por favor prepárales recamara y ropa, dime el abuelo cuando llega

Monic - Mañana Srita

Haruka - Abuelo?

Fanny - Si Haruka el padre de mi padre es mi tutor legal ahora el vive en Inglaterra, ahora con y …

Mina - No me digas que también eres su heredera

Fanny - No tengo una tía que tiene un hijo más grande que yo quien es el heredero, pero también me dio la cuarta parte de su herencia, lo demás es de mi primo, es buen chico se llama Seiya Kou sus primos por parte de su padre son insoportables bueno solo uno Yaten y Taiky es un chico estudioso.

Monic - Srita su primo la llama

Fanny - Dile que espere un momento (Monic se lo dice al joven y este espera)

Haruka - Entonces no vendrás con nosotros, no tenemos mucho que hablar, pero…

Fanny - Haruka, siendo así…

Yaki - me retiro Srita Tetsu

Fanny - Si (Yaki se va), si bueno como decía no niego mi apellido original y ahora tengo 2 actas enserio, les juro que no me avergüenza que sean mis…

Serena - hermanas, entendemos aunque solo Haruka ya se acostumbro

Mina- Tranquila, pero antes debemos leer esto (mostrando una carta)

Haruka - Te parece si la leemos mañana y platicamos con mas calma también

Fanny - Si claro (contesta el teléfono mientras las otras 3 chicas van a las habitaciones), perdón Seiya, pero…

Seiya - Lamento los de tus padres y de tu abuelo, vendrás a Inglaterra o pido mi trasladó

Fanny - Creo que lo segundo, dime vendrás ha cuidarme

Seiya - si tontita, oye sabes conocí a una chica que…

Fanny - Eres malo solo le das alas, oye tienes que venir (en eso se escucha otra voz), ya veo están ellos

Seiya - Si dicen que parezco tu novio

Fanny -Si claro quisieras {ambos ríen y así conversaron casi hasta media noche)

Seiya - buenas noches pequeña enana

Fanny - Pues tú eres el pequeño enano (cuelgan)

Monic - Srita, los cuerpos de los Sres. serán traídos desde Tokio su abuelo Dean se ocupo de todo

Fanny - Si lo se


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo elcapitulo 8 de esta historia, pronto subiré los faltantes dejen comentarios, gracias por leer mis fics,selos agradesco**

**CAPITULO 8 DECICIONES**

-Cuarto 1 asignado Haruka-

Las 3 estaban reunidas

Serena- Dinos que haremos ella tiene una familia aquí (preocupada dudosa y feliz)

Mina -Si mi madre fue…, la de Serena es mejor que estén lejos, lo siento (un poco triste)

Serena - No esta bien

Haruka - La dejaremos aquí nos iremos a Tokio mañana (una chica escuchaba de tras de la puerta lo que acababa de oír), es mejor así, ella a vivido toda su vida como una Bustamante y es mejor así (iba arromper el acta de su hermana más pequeña)

Serena- No lo hagas, además es nuestra hermana menor podremos venir a visitarla

Haruka - No mañana nos iremos, es mejor que ella olvide esto, nosotros continuaremos con nuestras vidas lejos de ella (la pequeña se fue a su habitación)

-Habitación de Fanny-

Fanny -Si esa acta existe a un es valida, sin embargo claro (en eso sale corriendo de su cuarto hacia la limosina)

Chofer - Srita.

Fanny- Luck llevame al colegio (un poco triste)

Chofer- Claro Srita. (Así es llevada al colegio de su abuelo)

-Colegio Privado de Estados Unidos Bell de la familia Bustamante-

-direccion-

Fanny - Veamos aquí esta

_Carta de Jason y Cathe_

_Para nuestra amada hija, aunque te adoptamos legalmente no pudimos, ya que al parecer alguien màs lo hizo ayer, así que hicimos otra una carta poder donde podemos ponerte el nombre de la familia, tus abuelos lo saben ellos están consientes, aunque para todos eres una Bustamante, ese secreto sera llevado a la tumba por nosotros 6, nos permitieron ver una copia de tu acta legal de nacimiento y así también nos enteramos de que tienes 3 hermanas si tu deseo es ir con ellas haznos lo saber, sé que mi padre te dejara todo podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero nunca olvides que seras mi hija, se que ahora que tienes 18 años lo entenderás, y si lo lees antes, es por que hemos ido a un mejor lugar, tu padre y yo respetaremos lo que decidas, también si quieres tomar tu nombre y apellido legal_

_Fin de la carta_

Fanny - Yo… no entiendo nada (un viejo de cabellos castaño y ojos azules asoma)

Sr. Leith- Sabia que vendrías aquí mi dulce nieta

Fanny- Abuelo, sabias de esta carta

Sr. Leith- Si dime lo comprendes cierto

Fanny- Entonces yo no…

Sr. Leith- No la copia de tu acta real era entregada con la carta poder que sacamos, por eso estudias en los colegios de tu madre, ahí ella podía manipular los documentos al igual que Hank, tus papeles de estudios saldrán con tu nombre real yo mismo ire por ellos, nadie puede decir nada en el colegio, se que tal vez quieras..

Fanny: No hay necesidad ellas están en la Mansión, abuelo no puedo dejar…

- Quiero que sepas algo si tu decisión es desaparecer el apellido Bustamante hazlo, si quieres asumir tu identidad hazlo

Fanny- Abuelo, pero…

Sr. Leith- Seria lo mejor al menos en Tokio, es ahí donde quieres ir no es así (feliz y triste)

Fanny-Si, abuelo me ayudarías, yo aun no se mucho (confundida)

Sr. Leith- Claro, dime que haras mi adorada nieta

Fanny-Por ahora en Estados Unidos mantener todo esto oculto, me ire a Tokio, tomando mi verdadero nombre Monic ira conmigo, dime y Seiya

Sr Leith- Seiya se quedara en Inglaterra unos meses más le diré la verdad, es un buen chico y sabe entender (camino a la Mansión Bustamante, ya estaba amaneciendo y 3 chicas se alistaban para irse de regreso a Tokio)

Monic- La Srita. No debe tardar

Haruka- Dale nuestra gratitud, pero… (En eso interrumpida)

Fanny-Se irán no es así (un poco triste)

Serena -Lo siento, pero… (tono triste)

Sr. Leith - Soy el abuelo de esta jovencita y ustedes bellas jóvenes y yo tenemos que hablar, Monic por favor trae Refrescos y 2 te`s (tono serio)

Monic: -Si Sr. leith

=Estudio Bustamante=

Fanny- Es el estudio de mi madre solía tocar el piano y papa el violín

Haruka- Esperamos que cuide muy bien de ella

Sr. Leith- Tranquila, mi nieta gracias a una carta poder lo es, no pudimos registrarla al día siguiente y tampoco adoptarla, ese porque lo desconocemos, sabes que alguien la registro un dia antes que naciera con una fecha después, nos permitieron esta copia de su acta legal de nacimiento y con la carta poder podíamos cuidar legalmente de mi nieta que a pesar de esto es mi nieta y la heredera de los Bustamante, ella y yo ya hemos platicado y es una chica sensata (tocan a la puerta)

Monic- Siento la interrupción (sirve los refrescos y los te yse retira)

Haruka- Esta es una copia de esta (mostrando el acta original)

Sr. Leith- Ya veo son las hermanas legalmente de Fanny, dime tu eres mayor de edad no es así

Haruka- Si tengo 18 años y ellas 2 tienen 14, pienso cuidar de mis 2 hermanas menores, pero Fanny tiene una vida hecha

Sr. Leith- Puede ser, pero ella ya ha tomado su decisión y yo suelo respetar la decisión de mis 2 nietos, ella decidió que la ayude con su herencia que le ha dejado su verdadero abuelo y la que Hank le dejo

Haruka- Dígame porque la charla (confundida)

Sr. Leith- Díganme enserio piensan irse si su hermana menor

Mina- No Sr. Pero ella tiene una vida feliz, a mi madre adoptiva la mataron, y ella..

Serena- Mi hermana (oh lo dije sin pensar), esta en lo correcto, nosotras 3 no tenemos a nadie, pero ahora nos tenemos nosotras, Haruka se hará cargo de nosotros y nos iremos con ella mi madre adoptiva es decir nuestra tia esta sana y salvo con mi primo y me alegra, pero Fanny desde el día en que nació a estado aquí

Sr Leith- Lo se, pero como mencione suelo reptar la decisión de mis dos nietos,

Haruka- Díganos cual fue la decisión (preocupada y seria)

Fanny- Legalmente soy su hermana y me iré a Tokio con ustedes, allí iremos a cualquiera de la 2 mansiones, por ahora iremos a un hotel los reporteros deben seguir, en un mes debo ir a recibir la herencia que el abuelo Hank me dejo, mi abuelo aquí presente ira a verme en un mes

Haruka- A mi esa mujer me dejo todo

Fanny- No te ofendas Haruka, pero no me parecería allí ni de loca

Haruka- No ni yo, nos quedaremos en la mansión de Michiru

Sr. Lieth- Cuídenla bien, mi adorada nieta será mejor que le llames a tu primo al llegar

Fanny- Si, gracias bueno primero debo dejar unas cosas, les parce si nos vamos en una semana

Serena- Claro (tono seguro y feliz)


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 espero les guste ovio el adorado Seiya no podía hacer falta**

**CAPITULO 9 AMISTADES **

Habían pasado medio año desde aquellos hechos, la 4 hermanas vivan tranquilas en la mansión Tenou, aunque de ves en cuando iban a la mansión Tsukino, La mansión de los Bustamante se convirtió en un edificio para viejitos, Leith Y Haruka ayudaban a la mas pequeña de las Tetsu a ir por el buen camino y dado que Haruka tenia en su custodia a sus 3 hermanas, aunque las 3 decidieron quedarse en sus colegios hasta la preparatoria, Serena se reunia con sus amigas Amy, Lita y Rei, mina no tenia amigas pero se reunían en el templo de Rei, Serena y Mina no decían nada aun

=Templo Hikawa=

Lita - Oye Serena cuando conoceremos tu casa, o la tuya Mina (tono curioso)

Mina - Pues yo casi no estoy en mi casa Lita (sorprendida por la pregunta)

Serena - Yo hago otras cosas, así que dudo que se pueda chicas (en cierta forma era asi)

Amy - Y tus padres y hermano Serena?

Serena - Ah ellos se fueron un tiempo (un poco seria)

Rei - ustedes 2 son raras (tono serio)

Ambas: Tú crees (Serena y Mina se voltearon a ver)

=Colegio Privado de Tokio/Dirección=

Monic - Srita, su primo Seiya vendrá a esta preparatoria junto con el joven Yaten y Taiki, usted la llamo Preparatoria Juuban, (seria y preocupada)

Fanny - Lo se decidí cambiarle el nombre a la preparatoria (un poco triste)

Yaki - Su hermana a venido por usted junto con la joven Michiru

Fanny - Enserio siento que me sobreprotege más a mi que a esas 2(en eso entra su Haruka y Michiru)

Haruka- Enserio, sera por que esas 2 saben relajarse y tu no

Fanny- Pero….yo…

Michiru - Creo que Haruka tiene razón, si no viniéramos por ti seguirías trabajando y mas desde que tu abuelo lith falleció hace unos días

Fanny - Pero yo aun no he terminado, espérenme media hora más

Monic y Yaki se habían ido a la mansión Kaio, ya que la mansión tsukino fue reconstruida como un Museo de artes

Haruka- De ninguna manera iras con nosotras ahora, creo que deberías dormir, mañana tienes colegio y debes descansar (cargando a su pequeña hermana)

Fanny - Vamos Haruka bájame, sabes que… (interrumpida por Miciru)

Michiru - Sabes bien que no lo hará es igual de testaruda que tu (cerrando con llave y dándosela a Haruka, que ya había llegado al auto)

-Mansión Kaio-

Michiru - Al parecer las otras dos no han llegado

Fanny - Y sus novios que vienen en camino (riendo)

Haruka - Escucha debo ir a las carreras por eso te quedaras con la hermana de Michiru

Michiru - Bueno en realidad Media hermana

Setsuna: -Enserio Michiru?

Michiru - Yo no… era broma (ríe, aunque Setsuna era seria era quien consentía a la mas pequeña de las hermanas Tetsu)

Fanny - Bueno alguien que no me carga (viendo a Haruka)

Haruka - Setsuna, sabes si esas 2 (pero en eso entran)

Mina - Que cerca, por poco

Serena - Te dije que dijéramos la verdad

Mina - No aun no, a demás no vamos a la misma escuela

Haruka - Les dije que terminaran sus mentiras y también crei a ver dicho que fueran por nuestra hermana menor

Mina - Lo sentimos (ambas bajan la cabeza)

Haruka - Ustedes dos son como 2 gotas de agua (rien)

Serena - Y ustedes 2 de aceite (sonriendo), hola Setsuna

Fanny - Hermana Hotaru vendra el fin de semana a visitarme y ustedes 2 sus novios vienen en camino

Haruka - Y allí van de nuevo

Michiru - Creo que han subido a llamarlos

Setsuna - Vaya chicas

Haruka - Oigan me ir el fin de semana cuiden de Fanny mientras no estoy, gracias Setsuna

Setcuna - No hay problema (y Michiru y Haruka se van)

Fanny- Debido al atrajo y que adelante no ire al colegio hoy, pero esas 2

Setsuna - Eso es fácil (apretando un botón)

Mina- pero que?

Serena - Oigan por que ese escandalo

Fanny-Parece que resulto

así llego el fin d semana

Hotaru - Es linda tu casa

Fanny - bueno n realidad es de Michiru y Setsuna

Seiya - Prima que alegría

Taiky - Hola pequeña

Yaten - hola niña rara

Seiya - Basta es mi prima (En eso llegan las 2 rubias con sus amigas a quien recién les habían contado la verdad)

Rei - Vaya que Mansión (sorprendida)

Mina- Si bueno y eso que nuestra hermana compro la nuestra un poco mas lejos de aquí

Serena - Mina (reprendiendola)

Amy - Porque mantenerlo oculto chicas?(en es Fanny asoma y responde)

Fanny - Porque son una tontas

Lita- Que niña mas linda, tu debes ser su pequeña hermana

Seiya - Hola novia (Abrazando a Serena)

Serena – Seiya (correspondiendo)

Yaten - Mina te extrañe (abrazándola)

Mina – Yaten (abrazandolo)

Fanny - El es mi primo Seiya presentándoselo a las amigas de sus hermanas, los otros dos son Yaten y Taiky primos de Seiya y amigos mios, ella es Hotaru mi amiga y Ella es Setsuna la dueña de la mansión junto con Michiru que hoy estará ausente

Rei - Yo soy Rei Hino sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa

Lita- Soy Lita Kino

Amy- Soy Amy Mizuno

Taiky- Bello nombre

Setsuna- Chicos a divertirse (ella había planeado una fiesta, ya que Haruka Y Michiru no estaban, pero…)

Haruka- Vaya y eso es que quería darles una sorpresa (sorprendida)

Serena- Esto fue mi idea (sorprendida)

Mina- Fue mia

Setsuna- En realidad fue idea de nosotras 4

Michiru: Que mala eres, a mi me regañabas cuando hacia fiestas, pero Haruka divirtámonos (asi se incorparan a la fiesta)


	10. Chapter 10

**El…capitulo**

**CAPITULO 10 EL TIEMPO**

Así habían pasado 4 años desde entonces Haruka se iba acompañada de Michiru a las carreras, pero no paraba de llamar a su hermanas, Mina y Serena salían con sus amigas y todas ayudaban a Fanny con el colegio, Seiya Yaten y Taiki irán a la universidad de Londres y sus novias decidieron quedarse en la de Tokio, para no descuidar a su pequeña hermana, Setsuna viajaba por el mundo ya que se habia convertido en un gran diseñadora y Hotarru asistía al mismo colegio que su mejor amiga, las vacaciones llegaron

=Mansión Tetsu en las afueras de Tokio=

Haruka - Hey amigos han pasado ya 4 años desde que aquella pelea entre los Tsukino y Tenuo acabo, encontré a mis 3 hermanas y ahora hemos convivido mucho, aunque somos un poquito diferente nos queremos y estamos unidas, ahora tenemos amigas novios primos (refiriendose a Sammy y una Tia, señalando a Ikuko, esta será la casa de las 4 hermana Tetsu ya conocida mundialmente (todos rien), estamos felices por ello estamos agradecidos por que no se pan entender y a quienes nos ayudaron dando su vida, incluyendo a nuestros padres biológicos y en algunos padres adoptivos.

Mina - Si la verdad estamos contentas, aunque nos toco una vida difícil conocimos personas que nos querían, otras que nos quieren y también a muchas que tendremos en el corazón siempre.

Serena - Aunque somos hermanas y ustedes ahora parte de nuestras vidas, queremos decirles que no pensamos dejar a nuestra hermana menor sola, así que mi querido Seiya y sus primos entienden que nosotras 2 estudiaremos en la universidad de Tokio, por que todos nos hemos hecho la promesa de mantenernos en la misma ciudad, excepto en vacaciones (rien)

Fanny- Si bueno queremos agradecerles a todos, nosotras 4 ahora estamos felices, y si tal vez tenemos responsabilidades diferentes, pero nos ayudamos mutuamente, para mi Seiya siempre seras mi primo y mas te vale hacer feliz a mi hermana Yaten tu tambien, Michiru gracias por tu apoyo, aunque Haruka aun me trata como aquella niña de 12 años, en fin esta reunión es para que todos gocemos Yaki y Monic gracias.

Haruka- A divertirse (todos felices)

Todos: SI

Fanny - Que bueno, ahora veamos, ya…

Seiya: -Sabes que ira por ti en menos de 5 minutos

Fanny - Esa es mi intención recuerdas, asegúrate que Serena y Mina también vayan

Yaten - Si Haruka se enfada te cobrare el favor

Taiky - Ahora (Fanny se escabulle de la fiesta hacia el parque #10)

Rei - Y esa niña donde fue

Amy - Fue a donde las 4 se reunieron por primera

Lita - Haruka esta preguntando, pero nadie le dice

Hotaru - Nos hizo prometer no decir nada

Setsuna -Lo se, pero sus hermanas empezaran a preocuparse

Michiru- Solo porque lo prometí (en eso Haruka se Acerca)

Haruka- Esa niña se escapo de la fiesta luego se queja, díganle a las otras 2 que la busquen también iré a buscarla a fura

Sammy - A lo mejor salió de la mansión

Ikuko - Si vimos pasar a alguien, pero…

Haruka- Gracias tía (sale como flahs a buscarla)

Seiya - Bombón tu hermanita se ha escapado Haruka fue por ella

Serena- Haruka se enfadara

Yaten - Mina mira ahí va serena

Mina-Iré a ver que pasa

Monic - La Srita y sus ideas

Yaki- Dirás locuras

=En el parque #10=

Haruka- Por fin te encuentro por que rayos escapas así, se que ya no corres peligro pero, los…

Fanny- Lo se, lo siento si las asuste (viendo a las 2 rubias que ya se habían acercado)

Serena- Dime por que sales así y vienes aquí

Mina- Si nuestra hermana escapas de lastimar

Fanny- No eso no, pero se acuerdan la primera vez que nos encontramos

Haruka- No creí que…

Serena - Lo recordaras

Mina -Pensamos que olvidaste muchas cosas

Fanny - Si las malas, pero no las buenas, Ahora manejo la fortuna de mi abuelo Macoy y la fortuna a incrementado gracias a su ayuda, Hermanas pienso que aquel encuentro no fue una coincidencia

Mina- Lo se, fue en aquel momento en que todo cambio, recuerdos, perdidas, encuentros, uniones y amistades

Serena- Sabes nuestros tíos me traían aquí cuando era muy pequeña, luego solíamos llamarnos las 4 nos hicimos amigas y nos reuníamos en este lugar

Fanny - Si, ahora tenemos muchos amigos y bueno en mi caso 4 primos y ustedes 1, pero me hace feliz haber tomado esta decisión

Haruka- Saben aunque odio ambos apellidos por separados, juntos son mejor

Serena -Si y formamos algo

Mina - Que Serena?

Serena- Vean (mostrando 4 dijes iguales que tenia la foto de las 4 que tenias unas "t" de un modo diferente al de sus dijes anteriores también tenia escrito "hermanas para siempre"

Fanny- Gua que lindo yo igual solo que son anillo (mostrándolo lo anillos decían hermana Tetsu 1, 2 3 y 4, el numero era lo único que cambiaba)

Mina- Creo que pensamos parecido mostrando también anillos, solo que los de ella decía (hermanas para siempre con el nombre de cada una).

Haruka - Creo que si (mostrándole esclava con las iniciales de las 4 en cada una, cada una se le entrego a cada hermana el suyo así estarían unidas siempre)

Serena- Ahora si no habrá quien nos separe

Las 3- Si

Así regresaron a la fiesta que duro mucho se divirtieron como nunca, platicaron, comieron, algunas tomaron comieron mucho, así todo era paz, cuidaban de su hermana menor estudiaban, trabajan, se reunían ivan de viaje se ponían de acuerdo para todo, incluso para acciones, aunque claro cada quien s daba su tiempo

**Fin**

GRACIAS ATODOS LOS QUE LO LEYERON LAVERDAD QUERIACONTINUAR, PERO MEJOR ASI CON UN FINAL TRANQUILO


End file.
